New times, New Love
by Ninja.Lulu
Summary: HM FOREVER! ummm cant say too much it will give it away. Minor Character Death read and find out later... Sucky Summary I know..
1. Default Chapter

A/N: First Fic Plz try and be nice! And no this story hasn't been beta'd if anyone wants to they can email me. Sry this chapter will be kinda boring seeing as how it's mostly exposition. Also Sry so short, and this is assuming Harm ever gets his head out of his six!

Disclaimers: Not mine, belong to DPB and all that jazz Cuz if they were mine, Vukovic would be at the bottom of the drink, and Mac and Harm would be together! Now enough about how sucky JAG is now onto what Should be JAG….

0545

Mac's Apt.

Georgetown, Maryland

'RINNNG! RINNNG!' Mac rolled over and hit the snooze button, and button that hardly ever got its proper use except for today.

5 minutes later it went off again. Mac growled at it, but it didn't care, it just kept beeping. She finally turned it off with a satisfied smack. All of the sudden her stomach gave an almighty lurch that had Mac running for the toilet.

After she was done spewing out whatever orange thing she had eaten the night before, she rinsed her mouth out, took some Tums, and took a five minute shower, all the while wondering what the hell she ate to make her throw up like that. When she was done getting dressed, she went out to get her usual coffee and cornflakes. As she poured the coffee a couple minutes later the aroma almost had her running for the bathroom again. '_Okay Mackenzie, no coffee for you today'_ she thought as she dumped the whole pot out and got a mug and some instant herbal tea out. Her cornflakes tasted okay.

She went out to her car and started it up with its usual 'vrrrrrroooom, vrrrrrroooom' and she pulled onto the beltway. Feeling quite better than she had earlier, she thought about Harm and her face lit up in the rearview mirror as she thought about her flyboy. '_God, he is one Fine flyboy_.' She thought to herself as she pulled in to the JAG parking lot and saw him stepping out of his 'vette. She smiled about their fast growing relationship. She had a full out grin on her face when she thought about the amazing night when they had made love about a week ago.

"Hey, Ninja Girl what's with the 1000 watt smile?" Harm asked, as he walked up beside her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Nothing Babe, just thinking," Mac said blushing slightly. Harm knew what was on her mind just as if she had yelled to the whole world that they had made love. He grinned right along with her as they walked inside. Into the Lion's Den.

TBC REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. A Baby Story

A/N: Thanks to all who sent reviews! And to the one person who thought it was all Mac's fault, we were waiting most of ninth season but now when did get rid of Webb Harm wants very little to do with her. In the Ep. "Death at the Mosque," Mac went to the hospital and while Harm wasn't openly vicious, he wasn't exactly friendly either especially when, I feel that Mac was trying to make a peace offering.—Sry I'm rambling, it just had to be said. Moving on!...

A/N: Sort of Alternate Universe, but still in the present. Mac and Clay broke up a month ago, I know it's a little soon for HM to have sex but we all know how close they were meant to be.

A/N: Sry forgot my warning! Thing MIGHT Get Really Twisted in upcoming chapters, But I PROMISE total HM Shipperness! Promise! O and I didn't know how long you can tell from when you hook up, to when you actually see signs of Pregnancy soooo…PLZ bear with me. Shutting up now…

A week later…

0734 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

After roll call Mac and Harm were called to the General's office. "Colonel, Commander, have a seat." He said, motioning for them to sit.

"We have a Lt. Tom Sharden out at Norfolk who walked in on his girlfriend, a Petty Officer Rachel Nollingham, kissing his friend, Lt. Commander Mickey Fredrickson. Two hours later Lt. Sharden was found dead in his quarters." The General said. "Lt. Com. Fredrickson was taken into custody a little while ago. He claims innocence, but almost all the evidence points to him. Pretty open and shut. Colonel, you'll prosecute; Commander, you'll defend, dismissed."

"Sir." They said in unison as they came to attention. When they left his office, Mac said, "Uhh, Commander could I see you in my office please."

"Sure, Mac."

They got to Mac's office and she closed the door behind them to keep out any eavesdroppers.

"What's wrong Mac?" Harm asked, as she stood staring intently at the doorknob.

"Harm, I think-" She took a big gulp and looked into his ice blue eyes. "I think I'm pregnant." She said smiling tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh My God, Mac! You did it!" Harm said in an excited whisper, as he kissed her passionately then gave her a huge hug and didn't let go for about five minutes.

When he did, he asked her his big blue eyes full of question, "Are you sure its mine? I mean because you and Clay just broke up a month ago. How did you find out?"

"I am 99 percent sure its yours. You are the _only_ one I have, yah since I broke up with Clay, and well I am pretty sure signs show up sooner than a month later. And about how I found out, two weeks ago when we, well yah, last week I started throwing up like every morning, so I thought I had the flu the first couple days, then it kept going so I got a home pregnancy test and it was positive. Then the other day when you asked me out to lunch and I said I had a case to go over, I actually had a gynecologist appointment to see if I really was and _they_ even said I was!" Mac said tears slowing finally. "Harm it's our baby!" She said smiling, as he embraced her once more.

TBC

A/N: Should I continue? RNR please!


End file.
